Titan Toads
by Procaticjolt
Summary: a story where the summoning scroll of toads falls in the hands of Aramin and GamaKitchi's new adventure begins.


A/n this is a story idea that was in my mind for some time imagine GamaKichi ending up in the Shingeki no Kyogin world.

I do not own Naruto or Singeki no Kyojin and they are the properties of their respective creators/owners and I make no claims about it.

"Please Dad"

"No"

"But"

"No"

"Why"

"You know very well why "

"So what if Naruto niichan passed on 300 years ago and the elemental nations are no more I want to see the world outside again"

"You know very well that we can't go to places where we don't have an anchor don't you"

"Yeah I know but ever since our last summoner died we have been losing chakra and we have been shrinking in size earlier I was the size of 3 floor apartment complex now I have again become the same when I met Naruto for the first time and even you have your size reduced to my original size"

"That does not give you a right to enter that realm and our summoning contract is still in existence and in the human world someday or another we will get a new summoner"

"hey but can't we send our contract to one of our summoner's descendents that might help or ask the old toad sage when a new summoner is going to come"

"It might work but it has been so long we are most likely forgotten"

"We can't give up I can't give up! Believe it"

"No"

"Can't we ask the great toad sage?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time you went?"

"Yup I got angry and spilled really old sake maybe as older than the sage but its ok he probably doesn't even remember"

"Wishful thinking"

"Anyway are we going or not?"

"Let's go you can't be stopped you have become just like Naruto a stubborn monkey with no tail or should I say fox but it would be a insult to the summon foxes"

"Yadda yadda yadda"

Meanwhile -

"tell me why are we doing this again? dad"

"Eren don't make you know couple of days have been hard for Mikasa and it is our duty to make sure that her family belongings are moved to our home"

"But dad can't we ask Aramin and mom to help us out there's a lot of stuff here"

Dr Jaegar turned to his son and went on one knee before clasping both of Eren's shoulders. " Eren do you want Mikasa to relive the same horror that has just happened a few days ago by calling even Aramin or your mom Mikasa would definitely follow and I don't want to see her anywhere near here these things hold memories of her family her past her heritage look at that vase behind you"

Eren turned and looked at it the vase was nothing special it was just a white vase with a red spiral leaf motif on it and having a blue spiral background.

"Its just a vase"

"Its not any vase my child that vase has been in their family for almost 300 years it was a marriage gift by the leader of the village to his best friend/rival and every successive generation has cared for it the vase is a symbol of their motto and a reminder of their old ways of life and the value and precious nature of friendship which could overcome anything and everything"

"Wow"

"This was told to me by Mikasa's mother once during my visit do you think she wouldn't have told the same to her own daughter and if Mikasa sees this she remember her mother and everything that happened will be fresh again"

"I am sorry" Eren replied suddenly feeling ashamed and looking at his feet.

" You should be" Dr. Jaegar replied sternly "and now enough talking pick up that vase and keep it in the carriage"

"Yes Father"

As eren and his dad put all the stuff in the carriage and the carriage started moving Eren suddenly noticed that they weren't going in the direction of their house.

"Dad our house is that way"

"I know Eren we can't keep this stuff at home there isn't much space and Mikasa might accidentally find them so we are keeping at your friend Aramin's house his grandpa was a historian and has lot of free space in his house so it will be mostly well maintained"

"Oh ok"

"Hey old sage me and my son want when are we going to get a new summoner?"

"ZZZzzzz"

"You are awake right?"

"Bunta and Kitchi isn't it has been so long since we…."

"Hey we are taking to you?" Bunta realized that old toad had fallen asleep again.

"What was I going to say?" Old sage asked a bit groggily

"You were gonna tell us about a new summoner" Kitchi

"Yes the new summoner is going to be one with hair like a mushroom and …"

"And" kitchi asked it was the best news that they had heard in a long time

"I don't know when he is going to summon you"

"When you don't….. wait a minute did you just say I am going to be the first sentient summon to meet him" Kitchi asked a with a small bit trepidation

" Did I say that?" Old toad asked

"Yeah you did" Bunta replied

"Anyway you and toad clan will face dangers which no one has ever seen before or heard before"

"It s much better than the retired life most of us have lived so long now so when its gonna happen"

"Soon"

++A few weeks later++

Gama kitchi was sitting in his home having some sake with his friends when he felt it. It was faint but it was there and suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in a puff of smoke making someone cough through the smoke before it dissipated to reveal a small boy of 11 years looking at him in shocked stunned surprise the summoning scroll held in his hands which had a small paper cut and the blood was dripping on the paper.

"Hey can you give me a snack?"

And the little blond mushroom haired boy shrieked like a girl before fainting right in front of the Toad.

How was it?

I thought of this story at the same as titan slayer and I felt it would be a crime if I didn't publish it?

Your thoughts views reviews let me know.

Till then

Bye….

HJHHh


End file.
